The invention relates to a record player comprising a turntable, a pivotable pick-up arm, which arm carries a cartridge provided with a pick-up stylus, a fixed arm support, an electric motor for driving the turntable, and a power supply to the motor using an electronic control; and more particularly to such a player whose electronic control means includes a motor stop switch, and a magnetic field generator associated with a Hall-effect detector element, movable relative to each other in conjunction with the movement of the pick-up arm, the output signal of the Hall element actuating the stop switch through a control circuit which comprises a differentiator for sensing a pivoting speed of the arm which corresponds to the pick-up stylus scanning the zone which follows after the recording area of the record.
Such a record player is described in French Patent Specification No. 1,512,054 to which U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,332 corresponds.
Without any mechanical connections or friction, it enables the turntable to be stopped when scanning of the recorded part of the record is terminated. The range in which stopping is initiated is sufficiently large to ensure that the stop zones of the different types of records available on the market are covered (for example: types with 33.3 and 45 r.p.m.; 17.25 and 30 cm diameter).
Furthermore, it is known from French Pat. No. 2,151,872 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,503,615 to differentiate an electrical variable which is related to the movements of the pick-up arm in order to discriminate between slow and rapid movements of the arm.
The known devices relate to stopping of the record player turntable, whereas starting of the turntable is controlled either automatically or by a manual displacement of the pick-up arm from its support.
Thus, in particular in the case of a non-automatic record player, a second device is needed for start control.